


Destiel Fluff and Smut pt 4

by phoenixburncold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smut, a bit of dom!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime in Season 6. Dean calls to Castiel to make sure he's alright. Castiel arrives in a mood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Fluff and Smut pt 4

**Author's Note:**

> If you have issues with Castiel's shortened name being Cass hit the back button now. It's Cass in the scripts, other fan fic writers do it, I do it. Sorry if it bothers you but that's how I write all of my fics. If you are so prudish to be unable to read works with the spelling the official shortened way, I'm sorry but this isn't for you.

“Cass, buddy,” Dean said to the air. “Just show up if you’re okay. I know you’ve got this whole war thing with Raphael, but…I just need to know you’re still with us here.” Nothing happened, no fluttering wing sounds came to Dean. He sighed and moved toward the open whiskey bottle. He poured a glass and drank a large portion of it in one go.

Suddenly Castiel was in the room with him, his wings flapping against the air to make that tell-tale sound. Dean turned to see him fully. The angel smelled of war and there was soot on his clothes. His eyes were wide and bright as the angel looked at the hunter. Dean opened his mouth to say Castiel’s name.

Cass threw Dean against the wall hard. Dean looked at the angel in shock a moment. The two shared a look, reading each other’s eyes. Dean flashed a devil-may-care smile before Castiel pinned him against the wall, throwing the hunter’s head against the wall. Biting more than kissing, the angel pressed himself against the man. Dean responded in kind, running his hands down Castiel’s front. Castiel moaned softly, biting Dean’s lower lip before throwing him to the bed nearby. The breath left Dean’s body as he landed hard on the bed. Castiel was over him a second later, lips on Dean’s. His hand pressed against Dean’s chest hard, and light glowed there. Dean winced at the power that streamed through his body from Castiel, unable to catch his breath as Castiel bit his lower lip again. “Cass,” he gasped, breathless and in pain.

Castiel pulled back and saw Dean’s face. Realizing what he was doing, the angel pulled his hand away from Dean. He looked at his hand as Dean gasped for air. “I’m sorry,” Castiel said, pulling away from Dean. Dean took a few breaths.

“It’s okay,” Dean said quickly, seeing the shock and fear in Castiel’s eyes. “I’m okay.” He sat up and kissed Castiel. The angel responded, kissing the man tenderly. Dean lay back down, his hand on Castiel’s head, leading him down as he slipped his shoes off. The angel put his hand back on Dean’s chest before sliding it under his shirt. Dean sighed softly before biting Castiel’s ear softly. Castiel arched slightly before kissing Dean deeply and pushing him against the bed. Castiel undid the button on Dean’s jeans and started to slip the zipper down. Suddenly the angel’s back stiffened.

“Don’t move,” Castiel said, threateningly. Dean looked up at Cass and watched him disappear.

Dean looked up and around the room, confused. “What the – ?” Castiel returned, standing at the edge of the bed, blood splattered over his trench coat. “What the hell Cass?”

“Demon,” Castiel said before stripping off the coat and pulling off his tie.

“Here?”

“Not anymore.”

Dean flashed another wild-and-reckless smile before throwing his shirt over his head and onto the floor. “That’s such a turn on,” Dean said.

Castiel grinned wildly and leaned over Dean before kissing him again. Castiel took hold of Dean’s wrists, pinning them against the bed sheets as he straddled the hunter, kicking off his shoes as he did. Castiel kissed the human deeply, running his free hand across Dean’s bare chest. Dean moaned through their clasped lips. Cass undid the buttons on his own shirt with his free hand, squeezing his legs to keep Dean pinned under him. Castiel’s breath warmed Dean’s bare skin as the angel breathed out, only an inch away from Dean as he shrugged off his shirt. The angel could feel the hunter rise under him. Cass nibbled on Dean’s neck, enjoying the sensation when Dean had done the same to him last time they were in this position. “Cass,” Dean breathed, panting slightly.

“You’re mine,” Castiel whispered in his ear before tugging the hunter’s jeans down. Dean moaned deeply as Castiel slipped under his boxers and gripped him.

“Cass,” Dean moaned, eyes rolling back before closing. His fingers curled against the sheet.

Castiel looked down at Dean and smiled, enjoying the pleasure he gave the man, and getting pleasure from it. The angel removed the pair’s boxers, pants, and socks. Keeping Dean’s hands pinned against the bed, Castiel ran his fingertips across Dean’s chest and then down his torso.

“Cass, please,” Dean begged, breathless.

Castiel smiled, remembering the roles reversed the last time they did this. Castiel kissed Dean, silencing him, hand slipping down to grip Dean again. He rubbed his thumb across Dean, releasing another moan as well as fluid. Castiel bit Dean’s ear gently. “Turn around,” he breathed into the man’s ear, releasing his wrists. Dean spun around, Castiel loosening his grip on him as he did. Castiel settled himself before gripping Dean tighter.

When Sam returned from spending most of the day in the library researching later, he found Dean fast asleep, arm on the pillow as if he had been cuddling with someone. He was under the covers of the bed, and his clothes were strewn across his side of the motel room. There was no sign of anyone else there, but Sam could have sworn he glimpsed a tan trench coat disappear from the corner next to Dean's bed.


End file.
